A combustion turbine engine, such as a gas turbine engine, includes for example a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Intake air is compressed in the compressor section and then mixed with fuel, and a resulting mixture of air and fuel is ignited in the combustor section to produce a high-temperature and high-pressure flow of combustion gases conveyed to the turbine section of the engine, where thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. A fuel manifold and a base support structure for supporting fuel nozzles may be involved for injecting fuel into the combustor section. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 9,163,841 titled “Cast Manifold For Dry Low Nox Gas Turbine Engine”, which describes a dual fuel manifold integrally cast with the base support structure for supporting the fuel nozzles.